


Sentimentale

by Anna_Hopkins



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins
Summary: A little evening romance fits neatly within Hannibal's whimsy.





	Sentimentale

**Author's Note:**

> ("Valse Sentimentale", then "Liebestraum".)

It was obvious the moment he opened the door that furniture had been moved around in the house. The couch was by the door, the tables in the corners, and the rug had been rolled up to the side. The curtains had been drawn, too, and a bright fire flickered in the room despite it being only barely autumn. Music filled the house, slightly distorted in a different style than a radio or other recording would be. Vinyl? No. A gramophone?

  
...He didn't own a gramophone.

  
Will turned to see Hannibal lounging in his armchair, staring at him with a wistful look in his eyes. _Sentimental bastard_.

  
All the same, the former profiler set down his teaching bag and laid his blazer on the back of a chair. Lecter had obviously moved furniture around for a reason, and it didn't take Will long to figure out what. " _Signore_ ," he said, dipping a half-bow with his hand extended, "might I interest you in a dance?"

  
Of course the man's eyes lit up at the request. Just as the song changed to Liszt, he took Will's hand lightly and stood, brushing his lips against the younger man's fingers and up his arm to the wrist. Will allowed himself to be carried along in the slow dance, the crackling of the gramophone somehow adding to the experience. He stared into Hannibal's eyes without seeing them, settling into the quiet evening, and knew this would be his description of happiness.


End file.
